Our Dilemma
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: Hay everyone this is my first input to fan fiction, so i would really like to hear how i did? Sorry if anyone finds it long and boring, but i am sure i'll get the hang of it! Look forward to seeing your reviews?


-1It was the coldest time of the year and Samantha Nixon pulled up in her brand new Jag (X-type) Phil Hunter had already arrived at sun hill and was parked in the reserved spaces for the sergeants. By the time Sam had parked her new pride and joy it was chucking it down, it was at that moment Hunter said to himself _'shall I or shall I not_ he had thought about it for a second or two and got out of his 2week old Audi. Sam had just managed to put her foot out of the door and step in an almighty puddle which hung right underneath her door with no escape! "I don't believe it" she shouted, she then was startled by Phil who was hanging an umbrella over her head for shelter. She looked up at him with these sparkling diamond eyes which always managed to send him into a complete trans.

"Thank you Philip"

"Your welcome Samantha"

"What's wrong with you this morning?"

"How do ya mean?"

"Well come on your early for starters, and now your holding up umbrellas!"

"well I have a loada paper work to get through before the end of the shift, so I thought you know"

He stop there to find Sam standing there smirking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Phil looked confused "come on we better make a run for it

before your suite gets what my shoe got!"

"Yeah lets" Phil took the lead and Sam followed staying as close as she could without getting wet. Phil and Sam ran inside with Phil holding the door open enough for Sam to squeeze through so she didn't get wetter then she already was.

"Thanks" She said whilst looking at him trying not to make direct eye contact.

They both got up into CID and got straight to work, Sam walked slow over to the shredder and on the way back she passed by Phil's desk with a cup of coffee…

"Oh….cheers" Phil said looking surprised." "you did have to do that"

Sam looked with a grateful smile for what he did earlier this morning. "Black no sugar right?" "Spot on" Phil replied.

"I am even surprised you remembered that considering I'm always the one to fetch the coffee!"

"Oh well that's because I spend most of my time working, not lingering in corridors!"

"What are you trying to say DS Nixon?"

"Well you deserved that one!"

Sam was about to say something witty when she heard a voice. "DS Nixon….Oh and you Philip… Inspector Gold and the DCI want to see you ASAP"

Sam and Philip had wondered what was going on.

They both check to make sure they looked presentable. Sam gave a slight sigh then turned to look a Phil who said. "Knock then"

"Alright Sir" with total sarcasm in her voice.

"Come…Ah Sam…Phil, Don't look so worried!"

"Gina and I was just saying, that you both have known each other a long time, also are two of our best Sergeants we have on the team."

Sam And Phil shot a look at each other, wondering what the two had been getting at.

"Anyway we have a bit of a problem you see, and we are hoping that the pair of you together could sort it out."

"Guv?" both looking very intrigued

"What jack's trying to say" Gina interrupted. "there's a couple that live on Canley Common, not where our day to day trouble is on, the posh side as we would call it, you know the side with all the great big houses massive gardens, 3 0r 4 cars always parked on the drives, etc…"

"Yeah we know that side, how could you forget?"

"What about them?" Sam asked.

"Well there are a couple of well known cons, that we have been trying to pin down for years." Jack continued. "basically there more into long cons, but particular interested in married business people, like the ones that run there own companies, etc…"

"So what your saying Guv is that you want us to pose as a married couple that own a business?"

"Yeah that's the bottom line DS Hunter?"

"Is that gonna be a problem for the two of you?" Gina was looking at the both of them as to say _I'm sure your gonna do just fine!_"

Samantha and Philip just looked at each other and nodded, "No Guv I'm sure will manage." Phil just agreed with Sam. "Is there anything else Guv?"

"No not really Gina will tell you what you need to know but for now just get on with what you was doing"

"Yes Guv"

Sam and Phil walked out of the DCI office. Sam looked up at Phil "Coffee?"

"Did you need to ask"

"After that I could die for one!"

"Is the thought of acting as a happily married couple with me that bad?"

"No….No. its just…. Just that"

"Its just what Phil?"

_What Philip was really trying to say was that would be the best thing ever and that he was really looking forward to it, sooner the better!_

"Well"

"Well what?" Phil trying to divert to Mr. don't know what your on about.

"Will it be so bad moving in together as well as being married?"

"Put it this way just as long as you don't use all the hot water, drink all the milk, leave your girly mags everywhere then I'm positive will get along just fine!"

"Ok….same goes to you, don't leave your sock lying around, leave the toilet seat up, fridge wide open, oh and the coffee pot is full then yes I agree, we will do just fine!"

"Great well then we are sorted aren't we?"

"I should say so!"

Sam and Phil are both really looking forward to spending more time with each other, specially when there are off duty, but either way neither of the two would admit it.

By the end of the shift, most of CID was empty with them being the only two about got them both thinking.

Sam looked up at Phil, and sees him in a dream world and was wondering what he was thinking, weather he was think kinda long the same lines as she was thinking.

_I….shouldn't really be thinking of Phil like this, but I just can't help but think what he looks like in a pair of boxer at bed time? We even have to share a bed considering the couple opposite are gonna be watching our every move 24/7. _

_I wonder if she's just as excited as I am, spending time with Sam is more then I could ever dream of, it will be just the two of us! _

"WOW"

"Wow what Sam?"

"Sam….Sam….Hello anyone there, earth calling DS Nixon?"

"What Sorry, you was say?"

"What was the WOW for?"

"Did I say WOW out loud?" Sam looking very embarrassed

"Yeah you did"

"Sorry I was thinking out loud!"

"Must have been a good though a?"

"Oh…you… Actually yes it was!"

"Are you gonna share it or not?"

"Not now maybe later when we are married!" Sam trying not to sound to forward.

DS Hunter tried his best to hid the cheeky grin of the thought that he had been thinking, but somehow I don't think it helped!"

"OH GOD is that the time?" Sam shouted as she closed down the laptop

"Yeah Why?"

"I was suppose to be spending time with Abigail this evening"

"Look at the time its well gone 5.30 wouldn't you say?" As Sam and Phil watch the clock, Abi was calling her mothers mobile.

"MUM where the hell are you?"

"I am on my way Abi, I am so sorry I got tied up at work and completely lost track of time"

"Yeah I gathered that, AGAIN"

"Is it to late now sweetheart or shall I grab something on the way home?" Abi sighed

"I have school in the morning mum, I'll see you at breakfast"

"Okay….Oh Abi….I'm" Sam was interrupted by the dial tone, Abi had hung up.

"Everything alright?" Phil questioned,

"Yeah well as you would be, being stood up by your own mother because she was to busy Da…y….um….working!" Sam couldn't believe it she nearly forgot herself and let out watch she was day dreaming about, (Philip in his boxers and weather they would be sharing the same bed!)

"Are sure your alright Samantha?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"you just don't seem yourself since this afternoon!"

"No I'm great thanks" Sam was shocked that he even noticed she was acting oddly after they found out they was to spend more time together, at least he didn't know that it was him that was distracting her from her work. (in a good way!)

"Right I'd better let you go its been a long day" Phil said half heartedly, Sam looking slightly disappointed in the mean time.

"It certainly has, night Phil"

"Night Samantha"

Sam and Phil went opposite sides of the car park so that one could lock up the front and the other the back. Sam looked back to see if Phil was watching her go, but he had told himself _no don't do it, don't look back you Pratt' _

Sam got outside and rummaged through her Mary popins bag as Abi would called it, finally she pulled them out and touched the button to the central locking, only getting used to her new car she had forgotten all about, because of a certain somebody!

As Sam was about to pull away, the car stalled she tried starting it again up to about three times and still did the same. She got out of what she thought was a new reliable car top of the range, then she noticed some plank had thought it was funny to go and slash her tyres, Samantha was not impressed!

Sam stood there once again in the rain thinking what the hell she was going to do!

All of a sudden a smart silver sleek car pulled up in front of her, but she couldn't see the head lights dazzled her eyes, it wasn't until someone leaped out of the car and said…

"Are you alright there Samantha?" Sam still couldn't see who was asking but she recognized his voice.

"Phil?"

"Yep" With such relive Sam new she was safe now Phil had come along.

"What are you doing standing in the rain?"

"Well I thought it looked pretty" Sam said slightly angered and amused as to think, _I enjoy standing in the pouring rain it's a hobby of mine that I take out regularly! _

"Okay…ok…well what's up?"

"Some plank has slash my tyres" Phil walk closer looking concerned. "But not just one tyre they slashed two of them." Sam said whilst looking at her phone that had just gone dead!

"Your not having much luck today are you?"

"Your telling me"

"Right….okay….erm… . Why don't you take my car, drive to mine? Get some colour back to ya cheeks, there's a clean shirt in the wardrobe, its not much but at least you won't get a chill okay.?"

"Right…..but what are gonna do?"

"I'll stay here change your tyres and meet you back at mine alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go before u catch ya death, Oh Sam you'll need these"

"What?"

"The house keys"

"Oh…yeah that would help!"

"And Sam"

"Huh..Huh"

"Try not to smash up my car or lose my house keys in the mean time!"

"Your soooo not funny Hunter!"

Phil watch Sam pull away, whilst he was changing the last tyre the jack slipped and trapped Phil's hand under the fix tyre, he managed to yank his hand out from underneath Sam's car. It was getting late Samantha began to worry because he wasn't back yet, she tried calling his mobile but it kept switching to voice mail.

In the mean time Phil had got all the equipment back into the boot and drive one handed to his home where Sam was waiting for him.

He was also worried what Sam would think of him, getting his hand jammed underneath her new car.

DS Hunter pull up outside the house and sat in the car for a bit, trying to pull himself together before he faced Sam. At this point Sam was pasting the walls like some sort of Tiger in a cage! She had lost count of how many coffees she made and phoned Phil's mobile. She cared about him so much, that it didn't't really hit her until now not knowing weather he was alright safe or anything…

All of a sudden the door bell rang, Samantha ran to the door quick as lighting!

Sam swung open the front door and said.

"Where the hell have you been?" as she looked up, she saw a slight graze to his forehead.

"What's happened?"

"Oh…its…N…oth…….. OUCH.

"PHILIP……What is it?"

"Will tell me?"

As Phil walked through the door Sam saw the back of his hand in the reflection on the door that had a glass window in the middle, she shouted at him.

"What have you done to you hand Hunter?"

"Oh its….its…nothing I'm fine its just a scratch

"Scratch my foot"

"Go on then, turn round!"

"NO Philip this isn't funny, look at it?"

"Let me take you to the hospital"

"NO don't fuss Sweetheart its fine"

"Don't try and palm me off with that little sweetheart line either!"

"Okay if your not gonna let me take you down the Ozzie, then let me do it yes?"

"Ok if it makes you feel better and stop snapping at me"

"I will if you let me do it properly?"

"I will I promise!"

"OK"

Sam felt guilty for leaving him to fix her tyres, _maybe I should have stay to give him a hand, what must he think of me now? _She thought…

Phil asked Sam if she was ok she said she was fine, but he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't, he knew by the expression on her face that something had been bothering her.

"Erm…S…Sam are sure your okay?"

"Because you know you can tell me anything right?"

Sam just looked up at him and smiled, when she looked into his eyes she longed to kiss him, but she wouldn't herself go so deep!

"I know I can trust you Phil, but honestly I am absolutely fine promise!"

Sam thought to herself as she cleaned Phil's hand with a antibacterial wipe.

_Why can't you just tell him how you feel, it won't kill you, you never know he might have changed, men like him never change, but then why do I have such strong feelings for him? Not like friendship feelings-much deeper. I mean the sort of feeling I get when I can hear his footsteps coming towards me, I smile, I can't stop smiling, I smile all the time, when I finally see his face and he would say "Morning" I go weak at the knees and I start to melt. Is this the feeling of LOVE? I don't know anymore I've only ever been in love once but this feels so much more._

"Sam?"

"Come on I know there is something wrong your to quite, so what is it DS Nixon?"

"I'm just concentrating I don't want to make it an worse then it already is."

"Yeah right, if you say so"

"Why can't you just be honest Sam?"

Sam ignored his question and moved closer to him so that she could wipe clean his graze on his forehead. Sam tried desperately not to look into his eyes, but she could not help but get distracted by his puppy dog eyes!

Finally Sam stroked the side of his face.

"Did I graze there as well?"

"Yes" Sam knowing full well he hadn't, she just got lost in the moment.

She looked into his eyes once more before say "Your all done" Sam got up as slowly as she could, Phil couldn't help himself but say "it was all your fault anyway if you had not brought that bloody car in the first place, they never would have slashed your tyres anyway"

"Well if you had invited me for a drink maybe I wouldn't have had to deal with them tonight"

"You deal with them? I was the one in the rain changing the flaming things"

"But you offered"

"Yeah more fool me!"

"So now it's all my fault you stood Abi up and got your wheel slashed and then this I gather?"

"No I didn't say that"

"But you just…."

"Look maybe I should go"

"Yeah whatever"

At that stage Samantha ran out of the door, Phil cursed at himself for completely killing the moment! Sam got to her car and realized that she didn't pick up her phone or her car keys.

Sam ran back towards Phil's door and knocked Phil was about to poor himself a coffee, when he heard a bang. Phil walked slowly walk to the front door, thinking Sam had wanted to say sorry and thank you for fixing the tyres.

Sam was drenched and was shivering from the cold rain as she left her coat in the car when she was back at the station. Phil opened the door,

"I forgot my phone and you have the car keys"

There on the table, Phil let her in to get them herself. Philip stood waiting at the door for her to return, she came running into the porch where Phil was blocking her way.

"What are you doing?" Sam snapped. "Get outta the way Hunter"

"Aw that's a nice way to say thank to someone who stood out in the pouring rain for more then an hour fix your car" Phil seemed to have an angered tone.

"I said thank you Phil, now please let me past"

Out of the blue Phil said. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Sam just kept shouting about, how he offered to help her, it didn't quite register at first exactly what he said until he said "I'm going to kiss you Samantha"

"What do you mean your gonna ki……." Sam didn't even get to finish her question he'd already come so close there lips was almost touching. Phil wouldn't go any closer he wanted Sam to come to him, so he couldn't get the blame for kissing her as he already tried that one and got a complete whipping for it!

They stood there for a second and just stared into each others eyes. It was then Sam felt her heart skip about four beats, and all of a sudden this great force just pushed her towards him and there lips locked together.

Finally they both broke away, just to come up for air!

"WOW"

"Yeah……WOW"

Philip looked at Sam with such intensity and said.

"Come on lets get you warmed up again" He ran a shower for her.

"I wait downstairs with a cuppa coffee I think we could both do with one don't you?"

"Defiantly!"

Phil stuck some coal o the open fire, and sat waiting for Sam thinking, _weather she had felt the passion in that kiss, if she really meant it to happen, was she just confused? _

Philip could hear her slowly walking down the stairs, he cleared his throat.

"Hay feel better?"

"Much better, warmer anyway!"

"Glad to hear it, here's your coffee"

"Thanks Phil"

"Your welcome" there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Sam…Do ya wanna talk about what just happened?"

"I don't know, do you?" Sam look at her feet like their the only interesting thing at the time.

"I don't mind"

"The thing is Sam….." At that moment Sam's phone rang.

"Ds Nixon hello?"

"Hi Samantha it's Jack, are you with Philip by any chance?"

"Yes Guv I am, Is everything okay?"

"Well we have a big problem, the James's are more ahead of schedule then we first thought"

"O.K.A.Y"

"Sorry guys but your going to have to pack up and leave tonight ASAP"

Sam and Phil left pretty sharpish, both avoiding the subject that the pair had been discussing moments before Jack called. When they got to the station Stuart was on a late shift and had been banging on in the day about moving in, she was also avoiding him all night. Sam thought to herself, _I am so confused, I don't love Turner but then do I really love Philip? _She didn't quite know where she stood with any of her present emotions.

"Hay Sam what you doing here and this time of night?"

"Got a job on, got to go sorry" With that Sam stormed of, leaving Stuart very angered and confused.

Sam got to the DCI office and there was Jack, Gina and DS Hunter wait for her.

"Thanks for this Samantha, I have to dash off I'm afraid meant to be on an obbo myself, Gina can brief you, good luck I know I can rely on the two of you to get me a perfect result so there's no needed for any luck there luck is there guys?"

"No Guv"

Sam and Phil looked at each other as to say no pressure!

"Right Mr and Mrs Mohan, your aim is to pose as a happy married couple that do have the odd a occasional lovers tiff as you do!" Gina continued

"you know the drill"

"Yes Maam"

Samantha and Phil went on there way they got into a new 4x4 plus had to buy a new car so they both had flashy cars to pose in! they pulled up at there new home for how long, who knows?

"Bloody hell, I knew it was big but that's flipping ridiculous!"

"What the hell are we gonna do in mansion like this apart from rattle around?"

"I'm sure will think of something!" Philip replied with a mischievous grin.

Sam found it hard not to reply, but she controlled herself and remained professional as usual. Phil reached for the key to there new home, Sam looked over the road to see if anyone was watching them, Phil opened the front door and as he went to throw his bag in he saw a women watching them from the distance which he gathered was Mrs James, he said to Sam, "Don't look now but I think we are being watch already!"

Sam looked over to the far house slowly and saw the women looking when she caught Sam's eye she side tracked and made out she was looking at her, what we call a pikes garden! Phil grabbed his chance why he could to set there marriage of with a bang!

"Ahhhh….Phil what are you doing you nutter?"

"Well it's our first night in our new home so why not!" Philip had swept Samantha off her feet into his arms and carried her inside.

"Can I get down now?" She asked

"If you really want to?"

At that moment there was a bang on the door, it was the removal lads asking where they wanted there stuff. Sam climbed out of Phil arms not admitting she was impressed and was loving every bit!

"Just shove it all over there mate, Please be careful with her vase, mothering law wedding gift, and you haven't met her mother, if you catch my drift!"

"Will do mate"

After all the excitement and packing had been done they cracked open a bottle of champagne that Philip had brought along!

"Nice when did you have time to stop off for this then?"

"When I filled up with petrol"

"Aw….Sneaky!"

"That's me!"

They put on a CD and had a long chat about what they was going to do, to reel in the James's! It was getting late Sam said.

"Right I'm gonna hit the sack"

"Yeah I better turn in as well"

"Ok….night Phil"

"Night Sam"

The pair had completely forgot they are supposed to be married and considering there being watch like hawks! They brush there teeth and agreed to sleep in the same bed! When they finally laid down beside each other and had a little chat, the bedroom that they are in is directly opposite the James's bedroom so they closed there blinds for the first night at least!

Sam turned over towards Phil knocking him in the knee, "Sorry Phil" "That fine Sam, No worries!" Phil turned towards Sam, which by this point they have nothing but eye contact.

"What you think Sam?"

"Nothing really just what I would do in a great big house like this by myself!"

"Um ….Yeah me to, but hay your were not by ourselves!"

"No were not are we"

"Sleep well Sam….Night"

"Night Phil"

Morning had seem to come round so quickly, the sun was blaring through Sam and Phil's room like they hadn't closed the blinds, it woke up, Sam looked up at Phil.

"Good morning sunshine!" Phil said looking into her eyes.

"Mmmm…Morning" Sam replied whist stretching.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, the pair looked at each other Phil shot up in the air and looked out of the window.

"It's the James's"

"Well here we go"

Sam and Phil went downstairs laughing, when they opened the door the James's said.

"Hi I am Mr James and this is Mrs James's to be, we live opposite you and we thought we'd bring you this hamper just to say welcome to the neighbourhood!"

"Aww that's really sweet of you, isn't Philip"

"Yes thank we really appreciate it, sorry Mr and Mrs Mohan"

"But you can call us Samantha and Philip!"

"would you like to come in?"

"We just put the coffee pot on if you would like one"

"Erm….yes please that would great!"

"Please take a seat"

"Thank you"

Sam, Phil, Linda and Graham sat and had a chat about each others lives, etc… Sam and Phil decided to take there used cups to the kitchen, just to see if there would have a little poke around.

They watched from the distance Linda got up first make out that she was stretching her legs, Graham just tilted his head round now and then to see if he could see anything from the sitting position. Sam and Phil looked at each other and said.

"Gotcha"

Linda heard them coming back into the room and quickly sat down beside Graham.

"Sorry to rush you but we have to rush off and find somewhere to shop, don't suppose there is anywhere you suggest to get decent food is there?"

"Erm…no not really there all pretty much the same"

"Okay thanks, well next time will have to do lunch or maybe even dinner?"

"That would be great"

"Bye then Sam And Phil"

"Yeah Cya"

DS Nixon and DS Hunter got cracking trying to cook up a good enough plan to reel them in! Sam and Phil tried so hard to concentrate on cooking up this well to do plan, but they couldn't seem to think of anything but each other, not that they said it to each other once again! Sam suggested they leave it till the morning so they could go upstairs and have a chat.

"Sure"

"But why Sam?" Phil looking very confused.

"I just think we should have a chat, I've been avoiding what we were talking about before Jack phoned last night."

"Oh yeah that!"

"We don't have to, I just thought it might make it a bit easier for us to live together, we don't really know how long were going to be here."

"Of course maybe we should then!"

I'll lock up and shut the lights off, I'll meet you up stairs yeah?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Phil"

Samantha and Philip sat in their bed for a while chatting about what happened, Sam couldn't help but look into his eyes now and then.

"Shall we just start over?"

"Yeah why not!"

Completely out of the blue Sam move closer to Phil, they were just close enough to kiss but Sam's phone rang and she jumped, Phil pulled away.

"What?"

"Oh…Hay babe…Nice… wasn't the hello I was expecting but hay!"

"Sorry I'm just busy that's all"

"Okay……well what are you doing, I've been worried sick about you were are you anyway?"

"I told you I'm up North with Abigail"

"NO you didn't I saw you 3nights ago and you said you were working late and stormed off, and that's all I heard of you, I got home you wasn't there, I woke up in the morning and you still wasn't there."

"Well sorry I didn't no I was on a leash."

"What….whoa….right ok hold on a minute, why don't you call me when your in a better mood, maybe when you're coming home ok." Before Sam could even reply DC Turner had already hung up.

"Everything cool Sam?"

"It is now!"

"Ok…you sure?"

"Deafo"

"Okay………where were we?" Sam asked looking rather mischievous.

Philip looked at her in shock, amazingly surprised that she still wanted to pick up where they left off!

"Well I think you was just about to….." Sam had already kissed him before he could finish his sentence!

"Wow DS Nixon"

"What?"

"That was certainly intense"

"Really? Well did you like it?"

"No…..I loved it!"

At that moment Sam moved in for the kill she passionately kissed him again, but this time she was unbuttoning her shirt. Phil looked up at her and she was smiling at him, she moved her hand and took Phil's hand in hers and put them on her chest.

"Are you sure about this Samantha?"

"More then anything" She replied.

As thing were heating up, Sam's phone rang again.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"NO it's no one important!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Phil"

Phil was a good boy and did what he was told, Stuart didn't stop calling, with that Sam turned her phone off. Phil looked at her caressing her hair. Stuart found himself becoming quite angry, so he stormed off into Gina Gold's office and said.

"Where is Samantha and Phil hunter?"

"Excuse me?"

"DS Nixon and DS Hunter are working for me not you DC Turner"

"Well I just wanted to know where Sam was?"

"I've told you once DC Tuner and I won't say it again, Samantha is working for me."

"And you work under my authority DC Tuner and not DS Turner

"Look I'm sorry but I …"

"I've told you I'm not going to explain myself to you where Samantha is, because frankly Stuart it isn't any of your business, sorry to sound so abrupt but it's true, your in a personal relationship in your own time but as soon as you step one foot inside this nick you're my property and you do as I and the DCI say and not forgetting the DI of course."

"Yes Maam"

With that Stuart walked off out of sun hill a hulled a taxi he went home to Sam's place, when he got there he packed up some stuff and went back to his own little flat, a week had past. Sam and Phil were getting on so well, that they went out for dinner, but when they got home they had a message for the DCI to call him ASAP. Phil walked through the door and Sam said.

"Jack wants us to call him ASAP?"

"Why?"

"Not a clue."

"What's the message say?"

'_Hi Phil, Sam I need to speak to you ASAP, can you call me as soon as you get this message please.'_

"Okay that's weird"

"Do you wanna call him or shall I?"

"Erm…. I don't mind doing it if you want?"

"Ok I do it"

"Hi Jack Philip here, is there a problem?"

"Phil yes there is a big problem, the James's know who you are"

"What…… So what do we do now?"

"Just hold tight and will come for you both in the morning okay?"

"Okay Jack cheers"

"What did he say Phil?"

"He said that the James's know who we are"

"Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"Jack said to just hold tight till the morning"

"Okay, so what do you wanna do now?"

"What ever you wanna do my dear!"

Just as Sam was about to say something, they heard a loud bang on the door.

"Who is it?"

"OPEN THE FLAMING DOOR PIGS!"

Sam and Phil looked at each other.

"Oh god, What do you want?"

"The both of you, that's what sweetheart!"

"Okay just calm down, and I'm sure we can talk about this rationally"

"Ok…ok lets talk DS Nixon."

Sam opened the door but she got thrown across the room and Graham barged through the door and took hold of Sam's throat not know that Philip was behind the door, Phil saw red and slammed the door shut grabbing Graham by his jacket and said.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you a whack"

"Because dear friend of mine you're a copper and there's ladies present!"

"Shut it Pratt."

"Phil leave him please"

"Alright….alright get OUT now, why you can still walk"

"Cool it PIG were going"

And with that the James's left and Philip banged the door shut.

"I'll call the Guv" Phil said.

"Okay" Sam replied feeling pretty shaken up.

"Yep…who is it?"

"Ello Guv it's Phil sorry, but the James's have been round causing havoc, I'm gonna take Sam to my place if that alright with you Guv"

"Yes mate I think that a good idea be careful, as you already know there not all what they

Seem."

"Yeah we gathered that, well I'll contact you in the morning Guv"

"Yes that's fine Phil, you and Sam take the morning off and I'll see you both in the late afternoon okay?"

"Cheers Guv, see you then."

"Sam are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I fine just a little shaken shocked maybe but I'm ok."

"Okay sorted if it's cool with you then will go to mine, Jacks given us the morning off as well."

"Great"

"Are you sure Sam?…..I mean I can drop you home to Stuart if you rather that?"

"NO….that's fab yours it is!" Sam shout very clearly.

"Ok…but the only prob is that I've completely stripped the spare room for redecorating which I haven't had chance to even start yet!"

"That's okay!"

"Well if your sure?"

"Well only if you don't mind a sofa?"

"No of course not"

Sam and Phil grabbed there belongings and got on there way, when they got to Phil's place they settled back in and had a glass of wine and takeaway.

They put the TV on and there was only football, horror and some sort of romantic comedy! So Phil switched off the TV and put some music on, Sam asked Phil out of the blue.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Erm…..Okay!"

"So why didn't you want to go home to Stuart?" Phil said whilst grabbing Sam's hand to lift her to dance.

"I just didn't fancy it"

There was a awkward silence for a little while, so they just dance for a bit.

Phil said he was gonna turn in because he was knackered! Phil got Sam settled into his bedroom and went back downstairs, they both tossed and turned all night and tried there best to drift off but it was no use, Sam sat there staring at the ceiling for about 20mintues.

Philip thought to himself, _I wonder if she awake, whether she will come downstairs, maybe she's thinking why won't he come up to me?. _

Sam was getting so restless she started count how many paint spots were on the walls, all of a sudden she heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

Phil lightly tapped on the bedroom door,

"Sam are you still awake?"

Sam tried to ignore his question, but it was no good she found herself saying yes come in, without even thinking about.

"Is everything alright Phil?"

"Yeah……I….I just wondered if you was okay"

"Yes…..thanks…..Oh but Phil I…am little cold!"

"Oh…Okay well I can grab you another duvet if you like?"

"That would be great thanks"

Phil went into the other room to collect the other quilt, Sam stroked her hair to make sure she looked presentable for when he got back even if it was 3am.

"Knock Knock?"

"Yep"

"Here you go" Phil said as he handed the quilt over to Samantha.

"Thanks Phil" Sam looked to his eyes as he helped her spread it across the bed.

"Do you fancy a coffee or anything?"

"Erm…..a cuppa would be nice!"

"Sure…..anything to snack on, I have more rice cakes!"

"That would be to healthy for 3am in the morning, how about a hot chocolate and a cheese on toast?"

"Brill …but don't they say cheese is meant to give you nightmares if you eat it before you go to bed?"

"Well if you believe that you'll believe anything! Anyway it doesn't look like I'm getting to bed anytime soon, do you?"

"No…maybe not!"

Phil popped downstairs and came back up with the drinks and toasted cheese.

Sam asked Phil what he had put on the top of the melted cheese it tasted like Marmite.

"Well that would be telling now wouldn't on you know you want to"

"It's just normal cheese on toast but when you've finished melting the cheese just simply spread a little bit of Marmite according to your taste!"

"Well….one how did you know that I liked Marmite?….two how much I liked?……and three on cheese and toast?"

"Maybe because one…I've seen it in your kitchen cupboard, Two… I've smelt it on your breath when you've come in to work, Three… You either love it or you hate it, so if you like it, cheese and Marmite just goes together!"

"Mmmm……Okay let you off, and how did you remember I had it in the cupboard.

"Good memory I guess!"

"Mmmm…Very!"

Samantha and Philip went quite for a while, eventually Phil said to Sam.

"I'd better let you get some shut eye!"

"Yeah maybe!" Phil was about to leave when Sam said "Phil I'm still a bit chilly, you think you could stay a bit longer?"

"Well sitting beside you I am not really keeping you warm, am I?"

"You'll be surprised how much body heat you can get off a person!"

"Right…okay if your sure?"

"More than sure, only if you don't mind?"

"No of course not, to be quite honest that sofa isn't the best to kip on!"

Sam and Phil laid there chatting for a while then Sam suggested that Phil stay in bed with her because, there wasn't really any point in going all the way downstairs now, when they could be doing exactly what they are doing now but sleeping!

Sam had fallen asleep, Philip had finally dropped off an hour or so after Sam.

Half way through the night Samantha had rolled over onto Phil, When Sam woke to find herself cuddled up to Phil and him lying there looking out of the window she pulled away.

"Morning!"

"Erm…morning why?….How?… How did I get to that position?

"Honestly I don't know, you must have rolled over in the night because I didn't feel you do it ….so!"

"Why didn't you wake me when woke up?"

"Well you looked so peaceful there, I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Oh…..I mean….Aww that's really sweet thanks, I must of slept like a log!"

"Why's that?"

"Because for the first time I don't feel like the first thing I need, is some well overdue caffeine!"

Philip laughed he just couldn't help himself! Sam and Phil had there separate showers, and headed off to work. They had already had a really lazy morning and was a shame to spoil it by have to go into work!

When Sam and Phil pulled up Jack had them both in his office ASAP…  
they all went through what had happened the night before. And Jack decided to keep them both together so he could get hold of them both when he need to.

"Are you still alright to crash at Philip's for a while Samantha?"

"Yessss of course, if that's okay with Phil."

"Philip?"

"Yes Certainly Guv!" Phil found it almost impossible to hide the excitement!

"Well then there's that sorted then, good luck both of you!"

Sam and Phil got back into the car, Sam had suggested that they dashed round to her place a pick up some bits before Stuart got back!

"You don't really mind do ya Phil?"

"Nooo Sam of course not, you don't need to ask you know I'm here anytime personally and Professionally"

"Yeah thank you Philip!"

"Pleasure"

Sam got out of the car outside her house, "you coming in?" looking at Phil, Phil nodded yes. When Sam got indoors the house was empty, she quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her weekend away bag! As they were leaving the house Stuart was just pulling up so he hide where he couldn't be seen, Phil opened the car door for Sam and she climbed in looking back in the wing mirror Sam saw Stuart watching them as they pulled away.

"Phil…Stop"

"What….What's the matter?"

"Its Stuart, he's behind us"

"What?"

"Hold on" Philip replied as he stopped the car, and stepped out asking Stuart what he was doing…

"I wanna speak to Samantha, now get out of my way"

"Look DC Turner get a grip and sod off mate"

"I'm not your mate…you plank."

"Sam please just come inside for a sec please?"

"Look Stuart I'm busy okay and I'm working as it go's, so please just leave me alone"

"What you kipping at his place now are you?"

"Yes and its professional not personal…even if it was it wouldn't have anything to do with you, well not anymore"

"So what your saying Samantha is that we are finished?"

"Yes DC Turner I am"

"Right okay so your dumping me?"

"Yessss Stuart I am dumping you alright."

"Well no…are you and.."Stuart got interpreted as Sam and Phil got back in the car.

"Goodbye DC Turner just shove the keys throw the letter box when you've packed."

"What just like that"

Sam didn't hear him as they already drove off, when they got half way to Philip's house he asked her if she was ok and Sam just nodded… when he pulled up at the house Sam said to Phil.

"So who's cooking?"

"Erm…well I would if I could!"

Sam looked at Phil as to say right I gather its me then, Phil looked at Sam and said.

"God no…. nawt like that, what I meant was the cooker has gone so its take out, until we go and choose one tomorrow!"

"We…What do you mean we?"

"Well if your staying at mine for a bit you might as well have say A?"

"Okay if that's what you want!"

"Yeah of course why not, as we will be cooking together and all!"

"Right sorted!" Sam looked at Phil and gave him an almighty, I just wanna kiss you look!

"What's it to be in or out?"

"A?"

"Order in or dinning out!" Phil replied.

"Erm…Who's paying?"

"I will…No sorry I insist!"

"Okay Philip when you put it that way!"

Sam and Phil went to a Spanish restaurant really posh, they sat there for hours and spoke about the past about the present, etc… As they were leaving Phil wrapped his coat around Sam considering she was only wearing a little string top vest! That was the great thing about Philip she could of gone in her PJS and still wouldn't bat an eyelid! When they got to the front door Phil let Sam in still wearing his coat. The night took off from there really, they had spent the whole night together getting to know each other properly without any distraction. They sat up in bed just like they did the night they had to leave the obbo, Sam started yawning.

"Am I boring you Sam.?"

"No…of course not its just been a long day!"

"Sorry Phil!"

"Don't be silly I was kidding!"

"Well I'd better let you get some beauty sleep A?"

"Not that you need anymore beauty then you already got!" Phil said not quite believing what he had just said, he instantly went red.

"Aww thank you!"

"That's okay I haven't been out like that for ages" Thinking that Sam meant for the meal.

"No I meant for the compliment!"

"Well that as well"

"Yeah well like I said…I enjoyed it, it was my pleasure!" Still ignoring the fact he just wanted to show her how beautiful she was.

"Well goodnight Sam" Phil replied with an intense look on his face.

"Night Phil" Sam said as he made his way out through the door.

"Oh Phil…you couldn't be a gem and shut that window for me could you?"

"Of course!"

As Phil made his way round to the other side of the bed towards the window, Sam stopped him and held his raised arms, she turned him around and kissed him Sam didn't want to let him go. Sam looked back up into Phil's puppy dog eyes and said.

"Sorry it was easier then asking you to stay!"

"Tell me about it!"

Phil kissed Samantha back and she throw him back onto the bed they looked at each other for a while, wondering whether they were doing the right thing. To them it just felt right so they carried on.

"Wow…I never thought that fantasy would ever come true not even near to happening" Philip said to Sam looking into those loved up eyes.

"No me either" She finally replied.

"Sam…this might seem really stupid…but I…erm "Phil stuttered.

"What is it Phil?" Sam asked looking a bit concerned.

"I…don't just think I know"

"know what?" Sam said slightly sitting up and stroking his cheek.

"That I am so…in Love with you that it hurt!"

"Oh…"

"What do you mean oh?"

"Its just I thought you were gonna say this was a total mistake!"

"No never!"

"Well then that's okay…because I am in love with you to!"

"Really…you are?"

"Yes I have for a long time I just could never let you in… I always thought that it was a game for you, I thought that I just would have been another midnight delight to add to that long list of yours!"

"No…Is that what you think of me Sam?"

"No not anymore I realized that you had changed, after you tried to kiss me that time in the DI's office…you know when you told me Kate was Pregnant. I saw the look on your face and I knew how you felt, also how it was really bad timing!"

"Oh Sam why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't….having a baby kinda does change everything, I thought you would settle down with Kate…Well I know you would have done the right thing if she hadn't gone and sleep with your own brother and all…even if you didn't want a way out of marring her!"

"Yea I was pretty prepared to that's for sure, as much as I was glad I didn't settle down with her I was bloody gutted she slept with Steve my own brother as well"

"I know…I really felt for you I really did."

"Well that's all in the past now, I have a son out of it, even if I don't see him enough but I know she knows I am always here for him and only him I made sure she understood that, and I'll always make sure she alright for money and that but we will never have anything but a friendly relationship apart from being Alf's Mum and Dad."

"I know that now!"

"So where do you wanna go from here?"

"Well I don't know about you but like I said I love and I can't hide it for much longer!"

"No nor can I!"

"So seconds up?"

"Huh!"

Sam and Phil woke up and headed off to work the next morning, when they got there they got thrown on to another case and didn't get much time to see each other, until Sam heard some of the relief laughing and joking with Ds Hunters name in the middle.

"What so funny?"

The PC's just looked at her and laughed, then PC Casper turned round and said.

"DS Hunter got thrown into some rubble down and the Jasmine Estate by a 13 year old and got covered from head to toe in mud, and he was just saying how that was his best suit!"

"Oh on poor sod, Where is he now?"

"Taking a shower I think!"

"Ok don't rub it in, have fun!" Sam said to the PC's

Sam took this as an opportunity to have some well earned time alone and fun with Philip!

Sam sneaked into the males locker room and flipped the latch behind her, she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the shower curtain back, startling Phil when he saw her standing there in nothing but a towel, he grabbed her and pulled her into the shower.

"I heard what happened, so I thought I'd try and make you feel a little bit better!"

"Believe me sweetheart you all have!"

"Anyway who told you?"

"The PC's where having a giggle in the corridor!"

"Great…Nice one!"

Sam and Phil hadn't realised how long there were in the shower for, when they heard banging on the locker door. Phil and Sam jumped out the shower Sam hid and got dressed while Philip stalled them outside! By the time Sam got dressed no one was outside, lucky for them. They got a right kick out of sneaking around having fun they've never had at Sun Hill before! Sam and Philip sloped of in different direction trying not to be noticed! The both said they couldn't wait to get home!


End file.
